Mega Sound Surround (Russia)
Mega Sound Surround was formed in 2001 in Russia. Despite their name, they are not a sound company, but a VCD company. 1st Logo (2001, 2008-present) Nicknames: '''"Blatant Thames Ripoff" '''Logo: It's just the night time version of the 1969 Thames logo, but with a black box plastered over it that says "Мега Звук" (Mega Sound). FX/SFX: Same as the logo it stole. Cheesy Factor: The blatant theft of the Thames logo and its fanfare. Also, if you look closely at the top and bottom of the black box, at one point you can see the top part of the "THAMES" text appear, and the bottom of the upside-down reflection appear and fade out! Music/Sounds: On the first VCD, none, but eventually a trumpet sound was added. On one VCD, it's a comedy "rising up" sound. When the logo was reintroduced in 2008, the Thames theme was added. Availability: Originally, this logo was rare, but after it was reintroduced in 2008, the logo became the company's 2nd most common logo besides the 3rd logo, and it's very easy to find nowadays and it's still in usage even to this day. Look for a VCD with this screenshot on it. Editor's Note: The theft of the Thames logo and theme is just blatant and hilarious. 2nd Logo (2001-2002, 2008-present) Nicknames: '''"Blatant Thames Ripoff II" '''Logo: It's just a still version of the 1969 Thames logo, but edited with the company name on it. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: On the first 2 VCDs that had this logo, none, but eventually the theme to the Thames logo was added. When the logo was reintroduced in 2008, the tune from the 3rd logo was added. Availability: Originally it was slightly more common than the previous logo, but after the logo was reintroduced in 2008 the logo became very common to find, although the logo is not being used as much as the logos before and after it. Look for a VCD with this screenshot on it. Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo. 3rd Logo (2002-2004, 2008-present) Nicknames: "Blatant Thames Ripoff III" "Mega Sound, Mega Sound, Mega Sound Surround!" Logo: It's the same as a still version of the 1969 Thames logo, but edited with the company name on it. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Sometimes, none. Usually, it's a song that sounds happy, but also slightly creepy, composed by the company. The lyrics go like this, translated from Russian to English: Mega Sound, Mega Sound, Mega Sound Surround! Variant: On promos, there's a version with a color-changing background, and then the logo zooms in to the logo, and then we see the logo again, and then it zooms out into the top left corner and clips from their VCDs play with the logo over them in the top left corner and the name of the program on the bottom of the screen, and then when the clips are over, the background changes to blue and photos of the VCDs are shown, along with the prices of the VCDs in the top right corner and the company's name at the bottom of the screen. Then, when the photos, prices, and text disappear, the logo zooms back in, and the background fades to black, and 8 seconds later, the logo fades to black and the promo is over. This version uses an extended version of the song that goes like this: Mega Sound, Mega Sound, Mega Sound Surround! So much fun and adventure So much new friends to see Lots of action and mystery New worlds to discover Learning and excitement TV shows and movies Right at your fingertips With Mega Sound VCD (Mega Sound, Mega Sound, Mega Sound) (voiceover) Mega Sound, Mega Sound, Mega Sound Surround! Availability: Originally the logo was rare, but after the logo was reintroduced in 2008, the logo has became the company's most common logo. The promo variant appears on all of the VCDs released after 2008. Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo. 4th Logo (2004-2006, 2008-present) Nicknames: "Blatant Thames Ripoff IV" Logo: Same as the 1997 Thames logo, but edited with the company's name. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, even after the logo was reintroduced in 2008. Editor's Note: Same as the previous logo. 5th Logo (2004) Nicknames: "Reeves Ripoff" Logo: Same as the 1990 Reeves logo, but there is no animation and edited with the company's name. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It was only seen on 2 VCDs, both of which are very rare nowadays. Editor's Note: None.